Disintegrated
by Androidfish7
Summary: Blake has intel on the Commander of Acid, although killing the Commander will be harder than it seems. Stealthy operations and brute force are neccessary, but at different times. With the help of the local Loyalists, can Blake kill one of the many Commanders?
1. Prologue

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

_Prologue: After saving the group from the Black Titan and all that lay beyond it, Blake must now start dealing with the task ahead, being the Commanders. Blake believes to have located the Commander of Acid, and now must go on a assassination mission. Such a mission will not be easy, however, and must be dealt with in extremely careful fashion._

Blake knew to deal with the Commander of Poison, that guns and "human weaponry" would be completely ineffective, so Blake packed The Avenger, the Maxiglass Caraspace, and a Hunter Crossbow, a Crossbow with a thermal scope and hybrid bows, meaning it fired a random coated arrow, which could be a flaming arrow, a poison arrow, a sleep arrow, an ice arrow, a thunder arrow, a White Magic arrow (used for healing), or a vampire arrow. Blake approached Karie. "I am going to be heading out to the land where I believe the Commander of Acid lays" Blake said. Karie grabbed the Love Maker bow and the massive 900-clip GAU 19. "I will pack my things. Are we bringing anyone else?" Karie asked. "No, I can't take you or anyone else, this mission is far too dangerous" Blake said, as Karie slumped. "But, what if you need backup or something? What if it gets too rough?" Karie asked, obviously concerned. Blake smiled. "Well, I can hold up my own, I've slayed worse than what this person looks like, I think I'll make it" Blake said. "Wait, why aren't you packing any guns?" Karie asked. "That kind of technology will not help me too well here, I am not looking to Run- N- Gun, hell, I don't want anyone knowing I am ever there. I am packing The Avenger and a Hunter Crossbow, and my weightless Maxiglass Caraspace. I don't want to be discovered, but if I do, they still may not be able to do much" Blake said. Karie hugged Blake, and they exchanged goodbyes. "Please be safe, stay lucky, we all, especially me, want you home safe" Karie whispered. Blake walked out the door, said final goodbyes, and left the house. Blake then used one of the Portals of Heaven to teleport down to Earth, at Lake Erie. Why Lake Erie? Well, Blake received this intel on the Commander of Acid from a man named Isack Eoldi, a peculiar name because this man lived in the area the Commander of Acid ruled over. A group of Loyalists seeking to eliminate the tyranny had intel, and Blake had located them and gathered intel. Blake came out of the portal by the body of water. It was 2 AM so there weren't too many people around, certainly not enough to see Blake appear out of the Portal. Blake approached a boat that Isack was rowing. "You be Blake Winger?" Isack asked. "Yes, I have come to join your cause" Blake replied. "Hop on my boat" Isack said, as they began to row away. All of a sudden, they entered a Portal that was hidden to the naked eye, and they came out on the other end. They came out right ahead of a roaring waterfall, with there seeming to be endless water infront of them. "We are coming up on the Land of Untradar, a land ruled by the Commander of Acid you so desperately seek and the Loyalist Foundation of Untradar wishes eradicated! We are ecstatic to have someone with your name on our side, and believe us, we know what you have done, who you are, and what you are capable of. We know with you, that our cause will be successful!" Isack said. About 2 hours later, they came up on shore, and Blake and Isack stepped out of the opened up a grate in the ground. "This is how we make it to and out of our hideout" Isack explained, as Blake and Isack entered. Blake noticed something right away. There were corpses lying on the ground of the sewer, and there were hordes of rats that were devouring the corpses. "Why are there so many bodies here? Why are there so many rats?" Blake asked. "We are undergoing a Rat Plague, people are dying a lot. I have taken it upon myself to gather up corpses I find, oh, laying around, and I place them at our entrance, and the rats do their thing. It scares away people who stumble upon our entrance. Let's move on shall we?" Isack said, as they proceeded through the sewer. Blake also made another note of something. "This sewer... It runs under some kind of prison?" Blake asked. "Yes, but we aren't there. This is the Mental hospital I was at before I dug my way out and made this beautiful entrance! They still haven't found me 3 weeks later! Hahahahaha!" Isack laughed, as Blake learned something about Isack that moment. About half an hour of walking later, the group approached a latter. "You'd think this latter leads to our hideout right? Haha! WRONG! That's just to trip up any government agents or people who aren't afraid of the rats around town!" Isack said, as Isack lifted up a trapdoor, and Blake and Isack entered the trapdoor. They then climbed a latter that happened to be in that door, and they emerged near a nice looking house. "This, my friend, is our hideout!" Isack said, as they entered the building. A man in a blue suit and some kind of Navy hat on greeted Blake. "The name's Admiral Radney Aldied, just kill me Admiral" Admiral said, shaking Blake's hand. "I hear you have intel on the Commander of Acid, and I have come to aid your Loyalist cause" Blake said. "Ah yes, son of the Master of the Heavens has seen our way! Maybe we can succeed here! Anyway, we have actually come up on a road block to our cause. High Minister Ereg Emes and the thousands of people he has protecting him have placed the whole city on Town Watch, meaning we still have access to much of the city, but no access to anything we want access to. Well, tonight, the High Minister is attending a meeting with a few Government officials and their servants up at the Orop High Guarded Mansion, a place that serves as a government operation filing center. Any civilian caught within 50 feet of the place gets executed, so you can't imagine the things they've got there. I know you Blake, we need you to go to that meeting and eliminate the High Minister anyway you feel you can If he is eliminated, the Town may be back under Loyalist control." Admiral explained. "I bring The Avenger blade and my Hunter Crossbow, I am ready to head out, I just need to know when the meeting is" Blake said. There was going to be some action that night.


	2. Like a Ninja

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

Blake packed The Avenger and the Hunter Crossbow, as Blake approached Isack's ship. "Ready to go?" Isack said. "Yeah, the sooner I get there the better" Blake said. "Hop aboard" Isack said, as Blake got onto the boat. About 30 minutes later they approached what looked to be a small portion of the city, obviously being wrecked by the Rat Plague. Blake stepped out of the boat and onto shore, as Isack wished Blake luck. Blake then identified a menacing sign, it read "ANY CIVILIANS FOUND ON CITY GROUNDS WILL BE PROSECUTED AND PUNISHED SEVERELY!". Blake took out The Avenger. Nobody was going to stop this mission tonight, even if it meant some heads were gonna roll, Blake had to complete the mission. Blake walked past the sign and saw a lot of Town Watch guards patrolling the streets. Blake considered possible actions. Blake could roll through killing everything and everyone in sight, but it might alert the High Overseer and force the High Overseer to evacuate, which would mean the mission would be a failure, or, Blake could stealthily advance towards the High Overseer Ereg Emes and make sure nobody witnessed what would happen. Blake decided stealth was obviously the preferrable path. Blake quietly walked to a dumpster near one of the guards, who was talking with another guard about something Blake couldn't make out. Blake looked around, there were no other guards who could see these too. Blake took out the Hunter Crossbow and fired a perfect bow into one of the guard's head, and Blake took out The Avenger and quietly ran up to the other guard, held his mouth shut, and plunged The Avenger into the guard's neck, killing both of them. Blake then opened the dumpster and put both corpses into it, so that nobody could see what had just happened. Blake then saw something weird. Blake saw an odd looking device appearing to be run by some kind of high powered oil. Blake walked up to it, and instantly, a loud alarm went off, as Blake stepped back, getting ready for a fight, but as soon as Blake stepped back, the alarm was silenced. Blake heard one of the guards say "Must've been some rats" so Blake knew that the stealthy tactics being employed were successful so far, but Blake could not figure out this contraption, it was 2 odd tiles attached to a wall underneath a small bridge that were giving off some kind of static. Blake, testing the device, picked up a pebble and threw it at the device, but the pebble shriveled up and blew up right before crossing the tiles. Blake then pieced together that this wall was for security, and would eliminate anyone walking through it. Blake looked at the top of the bridge, as Blake saw 3 guards with their backs turned overwatching the other side of the bridge. Blake knew there would only be one chance to do this right, as Blake silently and slowly climbed the bridge, and approached the guards. If any of the guards knew about Blake's presence before death, they could set off an alarm, which happened to conveniently be right next to the guard on the far side of where Blake was approaching. Blake took out the Avenger, as Blake plunged it into the head of 1 guard, sliced the neck off of the head of another, and plunged it into the back of the other one's skull, flawless and elegantly. However, the head of the 2nd guard fell down on the other side of the bridge, right on the feet of another guard. "Hey... What's this?" the guard asked, as 2 guards walked up to investigate. Before they could make it, Blake dropped down off of the bridge, and was now behind one of the 2 guards. Blake grabbed the guard's head, covered the guard's mouth, and slit the guard's throat, while taking out the Hunter Crossbow and injecting the other guard with a fire bow. The guard then lit up in flames. "Aah, Oh my God, someone help me!" The guard yelled in pain, as, after about 6 or 7 seconds, the guard slowly burnt to death. Luckily there were no more guards nearby to hear this one crying for help. Blake then did a smart thing, as Blake, one by one, grabbed the corpses of the dead guards, and threw them at the tiles, disintegrating the bodies and eliminating all the evidence except for the blood, and there was a LOT of then approached the door leading into the Orop High Guarded Mansion. Blake looked down the keyhole, and seeing nothing, Blake slowly opened the door and entered.


	3. The High Overseer

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

Blake stepped into the High Guarded Mansion, and saw a long staircase about 30 feet away, and there were 5 people heavily armored along with about 12 others that had decent weaponry that seemed to be at a long meeting table. Blake knew there was no way to fight them and not alert the High Overseer, so Blake decided to slowly ascend from the ground using his wings and glide over the ground slowly but surely, making no noise as he passed by. Blake creeped up the stairs and made it to the 2nd floor. There, there was a guard looking out the window. Blake descended about 2 feet to the ground and snuck up to the guard. Blake grabbed the guard, held the guard's mouth shut, took out the Hunter Crossbow, and shot the Guard right between the eyes with an Ice Arrow, freezing the guard solid. Blake then took out The Avenger and shattered the ice like glass, leaving no evidence of the struggle, other than the blood. Blake then approached the Dining Room, which had a really long table, and about 7 or so seats, with one of them saying "The High Overseer's Grand Seat". So, after piecing together that this was where the High Overseer sat, Blake noticed that there were 7 drinks at each seat. Then Blake noticed something odd. Blake saw some odd kind of liquid in one cup that wasn't in the other. Blake inspected it and found it to be poison! The High Overseer was planning on poisoning a guest! Blake then got an idea. Blake took the glass of poison, and poured half of it into the cup at the High Overseer's place, and kept half of it in the original cup. Blake then poured some of the clean water from the High Overseer's glass into the other glass, mixing the poison, which would wind up killing 2 people. Blake then heard footsteps, as Blake hid. The High Overseer Ereg Emes and a few people entered the room. One of them was a guard, who was startled. "Hey, someone's here!" The guard yelled. "Calm down, this is supposed to be a peaceful setting" Ereg told the guard, as they all took their places. Ereg inspected the cup of water, which was actually a cup of wine. "Hmm, seems like I've got the wrong cup" Ereg said. "High Overseer, what does that matter?" The guard asked. "It matters because we all have different drinks, I've been sober for 36 years now, no use breaking that streak" Ereg said, as Ereg switched cups with the guard. "Alright then, let's drink up" The guard said, as they all toasted, and drank a bit. They then began to converse for about 10 minutes, before the poison began to take effect, as both the person sitting next to Ereg and the guard began to see blurry and get sick. "What was the expiration date on this wine, 10 years ago?" The guard said, and about 5 minutes later, they both fell to the ground, dead. "Dammit" Blake swore silently. "My, my, my! What has happened?" Ereg said, as everyone stood up. "Someone call in a-" a guest started before Ereg hurled a throwing knife at the guy's neck, killing the guy. The other 4 guests began to run, before Ereg chased after them. Blake saw this as a perfect opportunity, as Blake silently dashed and caught up to Ereg. Ereg then tripped and Blake missed with a swing of The Avenger. Blake then tripped over Ereg, as Ereg stood up. "You? Who are you?" Ereg asked. Blake raised The Avenger, and Ereg's eyes got wide with fear. "Assassin! Help!" Ereg cried, as Blake pulled Ereg in close and impaled Ereg in the neck. Immediately about 10 guards came running. Blake turned around. "Stealth is not a neccessity anymore!" Blake yelled, as Blake shot 1 guard with the Fire arrow, as the guard started to burn, and about 3 others rushed to the guard's rescue, of course being too late. Blake capitalized on their stupidity by taking out The Avenger and slicing through the guard that had come to help the burning guard, and behind Blake, a guard had taken out a small Flintlock pistol, but of course Blake was ready, kicking the pistol away and stabbing the guard with The Avenger. Blake then literally saw a "window" of opportunity, as Blake opened a window and jumped out it, and making a slick getaway.


	4. Weeping Agony

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

Blake returned to Isack and the boat. "Slick takedown. I suppose you'll want to be returning home?" Isack asked. "I think I'm all set" Blake replied, as the 2 rode away in the boat. They returned later on to the group. Admiral emerged to greet Blake. "Well done, with that guy done, one of the Commander's biggest supporters is done for. Now we can adjourn for the night, I suggest you get some sleep, we've got a lot planned for tomorrow." Admiral said. "I don't sleep Admiral, I will merely find something to do" Blake said.

_Later that night_

__Blake entered the building. It was about 1:00 A.M and Blake entered the bar part of the building they were staying at. Blake eyed a full, unused glass of some kind of beer. Blake contemplated drinking it. But before a decision could be made, Admiral entered the room. "Oh hi, I see you're true to your word." Admiral said, greeting Blake. "Yeah, it doesn't seem like anyone knows where we are, which is good" Blake said. "At this point in my day I usually like to read a good book, but there's a Chess set over there. Up for a game?" Admiral asked. "Sure, better than standing around waiting" Blake responded, as they sat down. Admiral pulled out a whole 2 liter of whiskey. "Drink?" Admiral asked. "Sure, what the hell" Blake said, as they each received one small glass, and filled it with whiskey. Blake immediately pounded it, unsure of how it would taste. "Must not be known for it's finish" Blake said. "You said it" Admiral said, as they sat down at the chess table. "So, do you plan to go after all of the Commanders?" Admiral asked. "Yup, I have to do it eventually" Blake said, making a move. "Well, yeah, I figure that's for the best." Admiral replied. "Hey, I have a question. Since I'm here, I wanted to know. Why does everything seem so... Medieval... Here?" Blake asked. "What do you mean?" Admiral replied. "Well, with modern science, this Rat Plague could be cured and done with in a matter of days" Blake said. "Yeah... Well, something about it being "Unholy" made the Commander of Acid proclaim that such medicine would deem you to be a heretic. So basically, saving people's lives using typical science goes against some kind of fake deity, and we all have to believe in that." Admiral said. "I know my father would not have minded it" Blake said. "Yeah, probably why the Commander does." Admiral replied. "So, what's our next course of action?" Blake asked. "Well, as you may or may not know, the Commander's everdear closest ally, Lady Fetia Athia, is having a Birthday Party tomorrow. I hear that the rock band Metallica is coming in to play for Fetia's birthday. Metallica is secretly allied with us, and in James Hetfield's Guitar Case lies some weapon upgrades and some ammo for your Crossbow. In Lars Ulrich's drums lie some grenades you can use at anytime, and Kirk Hammett will tell you what the real Fetia Athia looks like, because Fetia is so paranoid that 2 of Fetia's closest friends dressed so that they'd look the same. However, as you would imagine, they do have some features that stand out, and Kirk knows which one of them is real. We have to get you out of here in several hours or you won't make it" Admiral said. "Sounds good to me. Metallica, live. My favorite childhood band. Oh, and, checkmate" Blake said. "Well played Blake." Admiral said. "I think I need to head back to bed, I'm more fresh playing Chess later in the day. I just felt like passing the time" Admiral said. "Alright, see you later" Blake said, as Blake walked outside. It was a beautiful early morning, the early morning sun reflected off the water like a shiny object off a mirror, the crickets were chirping, and there was a flock of pigeons in the air. There was a mild gusty wind, and the air reeked of some kind of foul odor. Blake had assumed that was the rats in the sewer. Blake observed the lake. The lake was as blue as blue gets, with mild activity from the local fish ecosystem, and it looked like something was swimming towards the island. It almost looked like a human being. Upon further expectation, Blake identified it to be some kind of disease-ridden human, as the human approached the bay. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Blake asked, assuming a defensive stance, but the human eyed Blake restlessly, saying nothing. Blake then looked into the human's eyes. They were ridden with some kind of horrid poisonous moss, and the human's body looked like it had been torn apart. The human looked very much like a zombie, but a zombie would've already lunged at Blake. But no, this human just eyed Blake, and moaned. All of a sudden, a loud sound tore into the silence, which Blake later learned was a gunshot, and the human's head exploded in blood. Blake turned around and saw Isack with a Flintlock pistol. "Don't you know what those are?" Isack asked. "Yeah, well, I knew what it WAS anyway." Blake said. "That's a Weeper, a human so badly effected by the Rat Plague that they've reached an advanced state of the plague and turned into some kind of shambling, moaning, corpse. Kill them if you see them, being a Weeper is the most agonizing way of living life, the disease literally destroys pieces of your brain and eliminates normal thought process, and it's like they're all vegetables." Isack said. "Hmm, I think I understand how zombies came to be" Blake said, examining the Weeper body. "Well, I'm gonna try to get back to sleep, see you later" Isack said.


	5. Metal-ocalypse

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

_Later that morning:_

Blake spotted Admiral at about 6 AM. Blake walked up to greet Admiral. "Ah, Blake, I wanted to introduce you to some of the other Loyalists of our cause" Admiral said. "Sure, go ahead" Blake replied. A person in a White robe and golden shoes stepped outside. "This is the Lord Myserie, he is one of the Commander's right hand people working for our cause." Admiral said. "Excellent to meet you Blake" Myserie said, as they shook hands. Shortly after, a lady in a green gown with blue shoes walked out. "This is Princess Pittee" Admiral said, as Blake and Pittee shook hands. "I've been wondering if you were going to make it. Pleasure meeting you" Pittee said. After that, a short guy in a red hat, light blue shirt, and light yellow shoes stepped out. "This is Overseer Despear" Admiral said, as Despear and Blake shook hands. "How's the weather up there?" Despear asked. "I don't know, how is it down there?" Blake asked. "They will be aiding the group in their own way. For now, go meet Isack, and may luck be with you today." Admiral said, as Blake turned and began to head for the boat. There, Blake met Isack. "Morning Blake, ready to head out and get Fetia?" Isack asked. "Why else would I be here?" Blake asked, as Blake entered the boat and they rowed away.

About 3 hours later, they arrived. Blake immediately noticed tighter security around the town. "You taking out Ereg Emes shook the Commander up, looks like there are Arc Pylons and Tallboys everywhere" Isack said. "What the hell are those?" Blake asked. "An Arc Pylon is an electric defense system that pumps 4,000 volts of electricity through anyone who isn't a member of Town Watch or a guest at the party, and a Tallboy is a really tall robot with an Oil Tank on the back of it's back, that explodes when struck, but I don't know of any other way to kill them, and they fire incendiary crossbow bolts at intruders if spotted. Be careful." Isack warned. Blake put The Avenger and the Hunter Crossbow away, and wished Isack goodbye. Blake approached the castle where the party would take place, and immediately spotted where Metallica would be performing. 5 Arc Pylons guarded it, and they said "Party Guests will be fired upon if caught trespassing!". _"Dammit" _Blake thought. How would Blake know which Fetia was real? The weapon upgrades Blake could do without, but Blake did not want to kill any innocent people. Blake then entered the castle where the party would be taking place, and there was music around, it seemed that Fetia had put a disk into a CD Player, and Rammstien was blaring throughout the castle. There was also a lot of alcohol going around, and a group of people surrounded 2 others, who were getting into a drunken fight. _"Some guests of a royal party" _Blake thought. Immediately, Blake spotted either Fetia or one of Fetia's friends, as it seemed like Fetia also had drunk a lot of alcohol. Blake then remembered Admiral's words "They each have one thing about them that is... Unique...". Blake would have to find out which one of them was the real Fetia, because Blake couldn't afford to kill all 3 of them for fear of being noticed. Then, from behind, someone bumped into Blake. Blake turned around, and saw another of Fetia's friends or the real Fetia. "Holy crap, what is that smell?" Blake said. "You wanna get high?" The Fetia asked, as Fetia was holding 2 massive bags of Marijuana in both hands. "No thank you!" Blake exclaimed, as Fetia shrugged and walked by. _"Some friends!" _Blake thought. All of a sudden, Blake heard Metallica begin to play outside of the castle. Everyone inside flooded outside like a flock of chickens, as Blake went outside as well. Immediately, James Hetfield greeted the crowd. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Hetfield yelled, as the crowd was loud. "I just wanted to remind everyone that this is a party in honor of the royal Princess Fetia!" Hetfield announced, as Hetfield pointed to one of the Fetias Blake had not spotted. Hetfield spotted Blake in the crowd, and using eye movements, it seemed like Hetfield was trying to tell Blake that this was the real deal! This Fetia did not appear to be under the influence of any strong drugs or drinks. Immediately, Metallica kicked off their "Ride the Lightning Album" with "Fight Fire with Fire", as Fetia stepped out of the crowd and back into the castle to turn off the CD Player that had been left on. Blake unsheathed The Avenger, and entered the castle, quickly but quietly. Blake nearly bumped into Fetia, who's back was turned to turn off the CD Player. Blake, using a free hand, held Fetia's mouth shut and The Avenger slit Fetia's throat. Blake released Fetia, and ran out of the castle to listen to Metallica. 10 minutes later, Blake knew it was time to go, as Blake slipped out of the crowd and off castle grounds, and about 5 minutes after leaving castle grounds


	6. The AV 22 War Osprey Gunship

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

_Later that day_

Blake and Isack returned to the Loyalist hideout. "I heard a lot of screaming going on. Sounds like you did your job and got out right the hell out in time" Isack commented. "Yup, the look of surprise on Fetia's face was countered only by the look of death in terms of success. I had to slit Fetia's throat, the last sounds Fetia made were choking for air you cannot get while your lungs have been badly punctured." Blake replied. "God damn. Well, here we go, we're here" Isack said. "Yeah, well, I'll see you around" Blake said. Blake was almost immediately greeted by Princess Pittee. "Did you do it?" Pittee asked. "Yup. Clean and diligent" Blake said. "You see, Fetia was my sister. I understand what had to be done, but I still wish Fetia was on our side" Pittee said, before walking away. "I know the feeling, I know the feeling" Blake said, as Blake was next greeted by Admiral. "Blake, you've come farther and done more for our cause than we could have possibly ever imagined. We Loyalists owe you an eternity of servitude, and we promise to deliver you to the Commander's door before long. Now, for the next thing we need you to do, the Commander is the leader of a long list of corrupt officials, and any official who has been honest, has 'mysteriously' disappeared, or got hit by a car, had a tree fall on them, anything that looked accidental. In other words, the Commander executed anybody who was actually looking out for the people, rather than themselves. He executed any male officials, and took many female officials, few of them as there are, hostage, and is running some sort of 'concentration camp' over by the Liquor District. There's an heir to the throne, by the name of Princess Komona, who they have at these camps, and Komona had originally agreed to join our cause before getting persecuted by the Commander and taken away. We need you to go there and liberate all of the female officials, and I want to tell you, while they're all important, Komona is the high value target, so if you can only get Komona and nobody else, then you have succeeded. If you get everyone but Komona, you have failed. Can you do it?" Admiral asked. "Well, why would I be here if I couldn't?" Blake replied. "Excellent, and I also wanted to show you something too" Admiral said, as he lured Blake into their engineering room. "Our master Engineer, by the name of Caldon Durbell, has been working tirelessly for the last 2 weeks on this masterpiece, it's an old 21st century piece of fire (Medieval term meaning 'fighting machine' or so to speak) and we thought you should check it out" Admiral said, as they entered the rom, and Blake was amazed. Caldon immediately greeted Blake. "Pleasure to meet you! You're looking at the greatest creation that this land will ever know! Behold! The AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship!" Caldon said, pulling the cover off of an incompleted AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship. "Hehe, well, it's not finished yet, but when it is, you will see an amazingly fast, 900MPH, which I will remind you all is faster than the speed of sound by 132 MPH, it will have 2 Vulcan miniguns hanging out from both sides of it, and both will have infinite clip sizes. It will also be able to withstand 100,000,000 Joules of work force, which is equivalent to the power of 26 rocket launcher strikes, and seeing as though we live in a time where modern science and warfare is extremely restricted, we will be unstoppable!" Caldon exclaimed. "And you've been working on it for how long, again?" Blake asked. "36 years, or 2/3ths of my life, I had been working on it for all my life, but a month ago, I was about to be forced to shut down my operation, but this Loyalist community and I struck a deal, and I may now yet finish my life's work! What do you think?" Caldon asked. "Well, I can see what you're getting at with the Vulcans, but there's no chance that this thing will physically be able to break the speed of sound, it's an Osprey Gunship, it shouldn't even be able to go that fast to begin with, and I like what you've done with the durability, but if I had an FIM 92 Stinger on me, I could bring this thing down in 4 or 5 rockets, which is still really good, because with the firing speed of the Vulcans, you'd have me dead before I could fire a 2nd rocket, but you've come a long way making this, I'd say with constant work, maybe I can help chip in as well, we can have this done in 2 or 3 days, but no matter what, you're mistaken on it's endurance and it's speed." Blake said. "I could get the great Blake Winger to help me? I'd love that! Come meet me whenever you're ready, I am just on my lunch break." Said Caldon, as he picked up a half eaten cheeseburger. "Pretty amazing isn't it?" Admiral said. "Yeah, I remember flying a different, less impressive AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship before I became king of the Heavens, and it's really exhilarating, but you gotta be fast, you can't stay immobile for even 3 seconds or enemy SAMs, Stingers, or another form of explosive will lock onto you, so because of this, I'm glad we live in a world with limited access to this stuff. Good job Caldon." Blake said. "Yes, once we've done everything we can, and you've done all to your ability, amazing as that is, we plan to strike quickly, deeply, and fearfully with this amazing piece of fire, and we will not stop until the Commander's castle is in ruins and we have a visual on the Commander's dead body." Admiral said. "Suppose I aughta get to it then." Blake said. "We're just wasting time otherwise, I suppose" Caldon butted in. "Alright, I'll go meet Isack, and be back soon to help with this AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship." Blake said.

_5 minutes later_

"Ready to go?" Isack asked. "Of course I am" Blake said, as Isack and Blake rode away in the boat, onto their next mission.


	7. Karma at it's best

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

_Later that day_

Blake and Isack arrived, and Blake got off the boat. "Hey, the name of the 'concentration camp' that Admiral mentioned is called 'The Official's Correctional Institute'. It was originally reserved for corrupt officials, but now... Well, you know. Good luck." Isack said, as Blake got off the boat. Blake then took out The Avenger and the Hunter Crossbow, and went to work. Blake, moving stealthily, climbed onto a bridge and using leverage from the bridge, located the building Isack mentioned. There looked to be 5 people guarding it, but funny enough, they weren't Town Watch. They looked like some kind of Thugs or perhaps they were vigilantes. Either way, they had to be eliminated. Blake hoisted the Hunter Crossbow up, and aimed with the Flaming Bow at one of them, but then the one Blake aimed at pointed right at Blake. Blake ducked down before spotted, but it was too late. However, Blake would find the biggest surprise was yet to come. "Blake Winger! We do not wish to harm you! Please come out of hiding, we wish to merely talk with you!" one of them called out. Blake briefly wondered if it was a trap, but decided to stay hidden in case it was. "We come from the Garage Rebels gang, our leader wants to speak with you!" One of them called out. Blake still decided to stay hidden. "Aw can it Ralph, you probably are just seeing things." A different Thug said. "No, I know what I saw, Blake is here." The Thug, named Ralph, said. "Whatever, let's stay here until we know for sure. Boss says to bring Blake back or not to come back at all, so we don't have a whole lot of choices here." A different Thug member said. While they had their backs turned, Blake slowly peeked and spotted the group of 5 Thugs. They were your average everyday people, they were all armed with a handgun, and it looked like they had vodka bottles for Molotov Cocktails. Blake could easily push them aside, but Blake pondered what to do for a moment. Blake then quietly leaped from cover onto the streets, behind the Gang, and crept up ever slowly and quietly, until Blake eventually reached the Gang. Blake grabbed one of the members and held his mouth shut. "Shut up. I am Blake Winger, and when I release your mouth, tell me what you want, quietly" Blake said, as the other 4 Gang members turned. Blake released the Member, as they all crouched and began to whisper. "We are members of the Garage Rebels gang, and our leader wanted to talk to you." One of the members said. "Well, here (Writes a note) if your leader wants to speak to me so badly, he can do it on his own time (hands note to a member) but right now, I have a very important task I need to complete." Blake said. "Well boys, let's go. Pleasure to meet you Blake" One of the members said. "Deliver that note to your boss. Safe traveling." Blake said, as they departed. Blake turned around and approached the entrance. Blake turned the knob, but found it was locked. "Figures" Blake muttered. Blake would have to find another way inside, and the town had Arc Pylons in every inch of road. There was nobody in the streets, completely different from when Blake had first arrived, there had been merriment in the streets and they were all crowded, now, nobody. The Commander of Acid must've been really shaken up. Blake began to search the building for a way in, but then discovered that there were Arc Pylons at each entrance on the front, back, and sides of the building. Which meant Blake had only one way in, and that was through the top of the building. Blake wondered if flying to the top of the building would give away anything, or if it would be perfectly safe to do so. Blake's wings spread, and Blake made it to the top of the building undetected, amazingly enough. Blake looked at the few blocks of street that were visible, there must've been 30 Town Watch Guards patrolling the streets, and with the Arc Pylons, living there was border line impossible. Blake then saw a small trapdoor on the roof. Blake quickly and quietly opened it, and entered the building. _"This must be how the workers get in" _Blake thought. Blake then heard a loud, piercing, agonizing scream. Blake took out The Avenger and proceeded, being cautious of the nearby Arc Pylons. Blake then realized that the part of the building Blake had entered was actually the top of the building, and Blake found a vent in the wall, which led to a large room, where there were 15 females lined up single file, and there were 4 Town Watch Guards and 1 guy in a maroon outfit, with a shotgun of some kind. The guy was screaming things at the officials that even made Blake blush a little bit. As badly as Blake wanted to kill this guy, there were still 4 Town Watch Guards who would ring the alarm if Blake blew the attack of opportunity presented. Blake would have to wait for a moment where the Town Watch Guards weren't staring right at this person, or a moment where Blake could directly strike the Guards without fear of ringing the alarm. Blake waited for 1 hour. The horrid words and harsh things this guy, who later was revealed to be a former Drill Sargent, horrified Blake. Another hour later, one of the Town Watch Guards walked off to go to the bathroom. Blake, walking through the vent, entered the part of the ceiling that was directly over the bathroom. Blake waited for the Guard to leave the door, and Blake jumped down, held the Guard's mouth shut, and slit his throat. Blake then tossed the guard into the vent, and cleaned up the blood. Blake then re-entered the vent moments before another Guard entered. "Sam, you alright in here? It's been a long time" The Guard yelled out, completely oblivious as to what had happened. "The Commander's gonna be pissed! You'd better get out here soon!" The Guard yelled. "Whatever" The Guard said, but right before the Guard could leave, Blake repeated the silent, clean assassination that had been performed on the first Guard. Blake then slipped back in front of the large room, where the guy in the maroon outfit continued to verbally, and, sometimes physically, abuse the female officials. After about 30 minutes, both Guards went to investigate the issue. Blake dropped down from the hiding place, not caring if the Drill Sargent had spotted Blake or not. Blake took out the Hunter Crossbow. "The way you treat these innocent women is horrible. I, Blake Winger, ruler of the heavens, will not stand for it. May your soul burn as eternally and thoroughly as this Crossbow bolt will!" Blake yelled, as Blake fired the Hunter Crossbow, and it struck this guy directly in the heart, and seconds later, lit him on fire, as he dropped to the ground. Blake then picked the Crossbow back up and fired 2 more Bolts, a Sleeping bolt and a Poison bolt, at the Guards who had just returned. Neither survived nearly long enough to ring the alarm. Blake then turned to the officials. "Today is your lucky day. I am liberating all of you, what has been done to you is wronger than any words I know of in my long vocabulary, but first, is there anyone here by the name of Princess Komona?" Blake asked. After 10 seconds, one of the officials raised their hand. "Ah, I am Blake Winger, and I work for the Loyalist Community. I'm here to take you to them." Blake said. After another moment, "Everyone follow me" Blake said, as Blake led the officials out of the building, using the path Blake had used to enter.

_15 minutes later:_

Blake knew sneaking 15 people out of a building stealthily would be hard. So, Blake took more cautious steps, moved slower, and eventually took the officials back to Isack. "Amazing! I knew you were good, but you brought back 15 people! Get on my boat quickly, before we're spotted!" Isack exclaimed, as everyone boarded the boat.


	8. Borderline Sanitarium

**Disintegrate by Androidfish7**

_Later that day_

Blake and Isack arrived back home, as Blake stepped off the boat. Blake then proceeded to enter Caldon's workshop. "Blake! How did the mission go? Do you have time to help work on the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship?" Caldon asked. "Yeah, I do. What have you done so far?" Blake asked. "I've installed both Vulcans, got the engine working, loaded it up with gas, poured countless millions on it in my life, and lost 3 wives while building it. Ready to help?" Caldon asked. "Yeah, I think I am. All this thing needs is an armor reboot and some flighters (Military term for 'wings') and it's sky worthy." Blake said. "Well, let's get to it!" Caldon exclaimed. At the moment, the Admiral entered the workshop. "Blake, when you get done here, please come find me? We need to discuss something" Admiral said. "Yeah, sure, sounds good" Blake said, as they got to work.

_5 hours later:_

Blake put the final nails into the wings. This AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship was now air worthy. "My life's work is complete! Yeah!" Caldon cried out in joy. "Well, sounds like we got a killing machine ready to fly. Now, I gotta go, I'm sure you have more things of your own to tend to." Blake said. "No no no no! That AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship is the completion of my life! There is no more for me than this!" Caldon exclaimed. "Alright... Sure, have fun with it" Blake said, as Blake went to greet the Admiral, who was outside of the building. "Hello Admiral" Blake said. "Blake, we're 1 step away from eliminating The Commander. All there's left to do is strike down his defenses, and we will have his head tomorrow." Admiral said. "I'm assuming the castle is heavily guarded?" Blake said. "Of course! We're not gonna walk in there without having to kill, and a lot. But first, for this AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship to be able to do it's job, we need you to disable their defenses. At the castle, The Commander has 4 Patriot Missile Systems. These will have the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, along with the remains of Caldon's sanity, flaming and crashing in seconds. We need you to disable these in anyway possible. It's not gonna be easy, but I know you can do it." Admiral said. "I will do my damndest." Blake said. "Excellent, but you've had a pretty full day, I'd suggest you do this at midnight, under cover of dark, which isn't for 4 and a half hours now. Go talk to Isack at midnight, and this will do it. We can overthrow this corrupt dictatorship and eliminate your high value target all in 1 day." Admiral said. "Awesome, I will be sure to do this." Blake said. "Would you come meet me at the bar too? I have something I'd like to say" Admiral said, as Blake and Admiral both walked to the bar.

At the bar, Pittee, Despear, Miseree, and Komona were holding small glasses of whiskey. Admiral picked up a glass. "In honor of Blake Winger, and all the service he has done for the Loyalist Community." Admiral said, as everyone took part in a cheers, and everyone drank their glass, including Blake. After that, the group took part in small talk until midnight, when Blake had to go.

Blake greeted Isack. "Looks like this is it? Good, I've had it with Caldon yammering about that Gunship, it sounds like that guy is obsessed with that thing!" Isack exclaimed. "Hey, come on, be compassionate, that man has lost 36 years, 3 wives, and millions of dollars building that thing, and it's about to help us in a big way. Just keep your mouth shut about it." Blake said, as Isack shrugged, and they were away.

_2 and a half hours later:_

Blake and Isack arrived at an island, apparently the island with the Commander of Acid in it, because the clouds were darker than a Massochist's nightmare, and the waters were stormy, so Isack had to be careful navigating. When they arrived, Isack told Blake some troubling news. "I think I've come down with the plague. I can feel it. This is our last boat ride together" Isack said. "I'm sorry to hear that." Blake said. "What's going to suck worst is becoming a Weeper and dying like that." Isack said, as Isack showed Blake a series of rat bites alongside his arm. Isack was going to die of the plague. Blake took a look into Isack's eyes and saw the bloodshot of plague victims. Blake then took out The Avenger. Blake impaled Isack, and mercy killed him, so he didn't become a Weeper. "You were a good guy Isack." Blake said. Blake then got off the boat and onto the island. Blake saw heavily armored and armed Town Watch Guards patrolling the area, especially the area around the Patriot Missile Systems. Blake knew that if the Guards sounded the alarm, the Commander of Acid would have time to escape. All of a sudden, Blake heard a familiar voice. "Hello Blake." Blake then turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?" Blake exclaimed. It was Karie on a boat with Eugene. "See! I told you I was the best navigator around!" Eugene exclaimed. "Blake, you've been gone way too long, we all got worried!" Karie exclaimed. "Have I ever NOT been just fine? God dammit you two. Well, I'm not turning you back, so just stay with me and BE QUIET" Blake said, as Karie and Eugene followed Blake. Blake saw 2 Town Watch Guards along with several Tallboys and an Arc Pylon near the Patriot Missile Systems. "I got it" Karie said, taking out a M82A2 sniper rifle. "What the hell are you doing? I said be quiet!" Blake exclaimed, as Karie put it away. "Aye. I think I know what to do" Eugene said, as he took out a Hunter Crossbow of his own. "Perfect. Karie, do you have the Love Maker?" Blake asked. Karie took it out. "I don't go anywhere without it" Karie said. "Alright, guys, Eugene and I'll take out the Guards, Karie you aim for the Tallboys. And you have to hit them in the spot with the oil tanks or it's no good." Blake said, as the group got ready. It went smoothly, as no alarm was rung, and Karie's master precision made quick work of the Tallboys. "Alright, move up, the Missile systems shouldn't be far" Blake said, as they approached the Missile systems. Blake found and disarmed 3 of the Missile Systems, and would've disarmed the 3rd, but then 2 more Town Watch Guards appeared "Crap! Hide!" Blake said, as the group concealed themselves in shadows. "Dammit, someone's down. Get on the loudspeaker, we don't need the alarm though... Not yet." the Guard said, as the other Guard walked out of the room to complete this task. Blake slipped out from the shadows and slit the Guard's throat, and disarmed the last Missile System. "Okay, good, now what?" Karie asked. "We wait until our 'friend' shows up" Blake said. Just as Karie was about to ask who this was, Blake heard something. "That would be our friend" Blake said, as the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship began to spin onto the scene. All of a sudden, Blake someone jump out of the thing, and the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship began to spin up. Some Town Watch Guards left their posts, but they were annihilated by the 2 Vulcans easily shredding them through. Blake could hear Caldon maniacally laughing, as there were many alarms being rang. "God dammit! He's gonna get away! We gotta move!" Blake exclaimed, as the group moved. They came up onto a large, tall, 5,000 foot long tower. Blake could see a sign on the top of it, that read "COMMANDER'S CHAMBERS". "You guys! I have to fly! Try to meet me at the top!" Blake exclaimed, as Karie and Eugene began to sprint up the spiral staircase. Blake flew and crashed through the window. There, Blake finally came face to face with the Commander of Acid! "Why Blake... So nice of you to visit!" The Commander said, as she, running faster than anyone Blake had ever seen, sprinted out of the room, and into a long, rocky hallway, with no walls. All there was to be seen was a long, skinny hallway, WITH NO WALLS, and a long, 5,000 foot drop to a rocky wasteland. "Come! Let us finish this!" the Commander exclaimed, as the Commander unsheathed a 2 Toxic Katanas, Katanas with horrid after math and even wicked-er strike. Blake took out The Avenger. "Time to die!" Blake said, as they met each other halfway through the hallway. Blake got the first strike, striking the Commander in the side with The Avenger. However, since Blake had not been wounded, the strike did not do a lot of damage, as the Commander counter struck. All of a sudden, the door Blake had entered was busted down. Karie and Eugene had finally made it up the tower. Eugene shot at the Commander with the Hunter Crossbow, but the bolt missed. "Haha! Think you have me outnumbered? Think again!" The Commander exclaimed, as the Commander took a leap back, all the way to the edge of the cliff. Blake dashed up and swung, but missed with The Avenger, and the Commander counter struck, and this blow hit, slicing at Blake's right arm, the arm holding The Avenger, with the Toxic Katanas. Blake then struck back, and having taken a blow, The Avenger did a little more damage. Eugene than took out a small Broad Sword and charged at the Commander of Acid, as Karie stayed back and tried to fire the Love Maker. But then, Karie was ambushed from behind, but there was no escape, as the person who ambushed had a Toxic Dagger to Karie's throat. "Eugene!" Karie called out, as Eugene turned around. It was the Admiral. The Commander stopped fighting and smiled evilly. "Surrender or the girl gets it" the Commander demanded. "What?" Blake said, as he turned around. Blake's eyes widened. "Admiral?!" Blake exclaimed. "Yes Blake. The whole Loyalist thing was a sham, we were really just prepping you up to fail. Funny thing is, it makes it so much easier that your allies have come" Admiral said."YOU #$%ER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Blake exclaimed, but Blake took one step, and the Admiral turned to the cliff. "One more step and we both fall to our death!" Admiral exclaimed. Meanwhile, Eugene turned around and took an attack of opportunity against the Commander, COMPLETELY catching her off guard, as Eugene struck the Commander with the Broad Sword directly in the throat. The Commander, while now mortally wounded, picked up the Toxic Katanas and struck Blake right in the shoulder. Blake turned around and slit the Commander's throat with The Avenger, which now dealt more damage than a meteor storm, due to Karie being taken hostage. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Admiral yelled, as Admiral pulled and Karie and Admiral began to fall the 5,000 foot death drop. "NO!" Blake exclaimed, as he ran after them. Blake began to spread his wings, but the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship spun in on them. It was going to make saving Karie impossible, as it could gun Blake down in a matter of milliseconds. "YOU!" Blake yelled, but no matter how Blake looked at it, nothing could be done for Karie. Blake soared after the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship, and before the Vulcans could turn on Blake, Blake flew into the Gunship, and without thinking, slit Caldon's throat. Blake then took control of the Gunship and flew it down the rocky cliff, but found it was too late, that the Admiral and Karie had both completed the fall. " #$%ing $%^&!" Blake yelled in anger. Blake ditched the AV22 WAR Osprey Gunship, as it flew out of control, and Blake flew to Eugene. "What happened?!" Eugene exclaimed. Blake looked at Eugene in sadness. "God... DAMN... Oh God..." Blake said, as he covered his eyes with his palm. "I saw you fly down there!" Eugene exclaimed. "There... There's no way... They fell, nobody was surviving that." Blake said. "Oh my God" Eugene said, as he looked at the Commander's dead, lifeless body. "Well, she's dead, at the very least." Eugene said. "Was it worth it?" Blake said. "Good question." Eugene said. "We... We can't... We can't stay here anymore. We gotta go. We can't stay." Blake said, as the Town Watch Guards were now scaling the tower to get to Blake. "Let's go" Eugene said, as Blake put Eugene on his back, and they flew away.

_Back at the Mansion_

Blake and Eugene arrived. Eustace and Scorpio greeted them. "What happened? Did you win? Where the hell's Karie?" Eustace exclaimed. Blake looked at Eustace with the sad look of depression. "Have someone else tell you. I don't know... What the hell do we do?" Blake said, as Eustace got worried. Eugene then told Eustace and Scorpio everything that had happened. "Oh my God." Eugene said. "You know, Karie was not my favorite, but 'tis always displeasing to see an ally die. Even though Karie ended my peace streak and burnt a non hostile land to the ground, Karie was a strong ally." Scorpio said. "Aren't you guys worried about Blake? That's 2 very important people in his life, GONE" Eustace exclaimed. "We really should keep an eye on Blake, shouldn't we?" Eugene asked. "Yes, but we shall heal his son... At this time is very dire, we cannot let that boy die." Scorpio said. "Scorpio's right, Byron's in critical condition, we can't let him die" Eustace said. "And you 2 should know... I finished off the Commander of Acid" Eugene said. "Someone had to, I guess." Eustace said. "What a crappy day" Eugene said. "Well, this Commander breathes no more. We must now tend to Blake." Scorpio said, as the group entered the mansion, and pondered their next move.

**The End.**


End file.
